The present invention relates to a disc brake with a shaft for actuation, which is supported in a housing in a rotatable and axially displaceable manner and extends with one shaft end through a housing opening, with an actuating element being arranged on the shaft end. Further, a sealing means with a sealing portion is provided, which acts elastically on an associated sealing surface. In consequence of an axial movement of the shaft, the sealing portion is movable on the associated sealing surface transversely to the axial movement of the shaft, and is limited by a stop, with the sealing portion closing a slot between the sealing surface and the housing for sealing purposes.
DE 101 04 158 A1 discloses a combined disc brake caliper. A sealing portion acts between the housing and an actuating element attached to the shaft. The actuating element includes an additional sleeve, on which the sealing portion having the shape of a sealing lip is elastically seated and sliding. For activation of a parking brake function, the shaft along with the actuating element performs a rotation and an axial movement in relation to the housing. In particular the axial movement impairs the sealing function because it causes a radial movement between sealing portion and sealing surface. Cyclic radial movements can cause dirt to move successively from the sealing portion into the housing interior. It is especially disadvantageous that additional effort is needed for the manufacture and assembly of actuating element and sleeve, because the complexity of production and production costs are increased as a result.
Based on the above, an object of the invention is to disclose a brake disc with a sealing means, which has a simple construction and safeguards an improved sealing effect in all operating conditions.